This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study explores the characteristics of different tissue responses to MRI/MRS. The magnet in the MRI scanner is 4 Tesla strength, which is stronger than magnets in general use. The observations of tissue response and brain functions during fMRI will improve the diagnostic capabilities of MRI/MRS scans in healthcare.